


the princess day off

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Alllura needs some time off from her busy schedule so shay helps her out





	the princess day off

Alura was tired of traveling between planet she was tired of going on tour and trying to sell herself to the groups of people she was trying so hard to fight for. She needed a break. She needed her girlfriend. Luckily after the rebirth of her planet Shay had some free time and was enjoying the sight seeing.

Shay was currently gazing out into the stars “I knew the universe was big but this is truly amazing.” Shay looked so cute when she was enjoying the world she could see a brightness that Allura needed. Allura went to her side leaning her head on the rocky shoulder. She was always surprised at how comforting it was to have someone so much taller and stronger then her around. It seemed like she was always trying to lift the weight of the world but with Shay as a partner sometimes she could set it down. Shay put an arm around her and pressed a soft kiss to Alluras head always treating her like something fragel to protect. 

Allura let herself relax “You always find beauty in things dear.”

Shay cupped Allura's face smiling warmly at her “it's easy when i am surrounded by such beauty.” Allura blushed slightly pink leaning into the warm hands before going onto tiptoes to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. They were always like this soft and slow warming up to one another like a gradual dance yet in time they always got where they needed to be. In this case where they needed to be was the bed. Queen sized of course and the perfect size for them to press against one another as they begin to remove their clothes. Alluras shirt was the first to go she loved the way Shay's eyes wandered down her fingers mapping out the small marks of pink that covered her body in mirror. Shay loved how soft Alluras skin was and the way that she leaned into her touch. Allura began to play with the ribbon on Shays tunic pulling at it questioningly. 

Shay nodded and kissed her as she took it off still not quite comfortable with the control of her chest or the lack thereof. She always felt safe with allura though the way her fingers traced every crevice as if she was trying to memorize her. Allure bra was soon removed along with the rest of Shays tunic thrown to the floor. They took a moment then to simply lay with one another to feel the steady breath of a person next to them that they loved. They didn’t even need to speak as they felt each other's energies. Allura could practically feel the pull of Shay even letting herself give off small pulses of quintessence. While shay did not have any power crystals in her still made her sigh and relax. 

It was shay that made the first move running her hand down alluras hip being careful of her nails. Allura gasped as her hand came to rest between her legs kneading against her in slow circles. Allura pressed herself up against her partner letting out small sounds as she held onto shays shoulders to steady herself. Shay pressed small kisses to her neck never stopping the rhythmic grind as she moved down the bed. Shay was not the most dexterous at getting pants off but she did have practice so she managed to get them off without tearing them like the first time. Allura was happy for the protection of her clothes but she was even happier when her pants and underwear had been removed. Once her legs were free shay made herself at home between them leaning forward and eagerly started to suck on Alluras clit. 

Allura moaned loudly grabbing for shays natural handles of horns as she continued. Allura didn’t pull her or try to move her just let herself be taken care of. Shay was happy to oblige enjoying the tangy taste of the princess drawing shapes with her tongue as she lapped at her. Allura was already strung out at this point but when shay managed to press a finger into her newly slicked opening her grip tightened back rising off the bed pressing herself against shay as she climaxed. Once She was not being held in a steam grip shay moved back so that she could breath smiling and licking her lips as Allura caught her breath. 

Shay rubbed small circles into alluras thy to get her attention “do you think you are ready love?” Alluras mind was still a little cloudy but she was definitely ready in response she let out a pleased hum. Shay had taken a long time to get to this point but she was glad she did. Allura had spent practically their entire galaxy tour reassuring her over and over and telling shay that she was beautiful and now she had the confidence to make them both feel good. Allura looked up at her with half lidded reassuring eyes. Shay was happy just making Allura happy but if Allura really wanted her then she wanted to. Shay removed the last of her clothing freeing the erection she had been ignoring it has unsheathed as soon as Allura had taken off her shirt but now all she could think about was How warm and inviting Allura was.

She started slowly pressing gently against Alluras opening making her own muffled sound of pleasure as she worked her way inside. It was warm and tight and everything she could ever want. Shay wanted to stay just like this forever connected and at peace where the rest of the world could not bother them. Allura however was less patient than that and took matters into her own hands. Rocking her hips down Allura got the friction she had been craving it was like Shay had been made with her in mind fitting her perfectly. Shay moaned and leaned forward over Allura to catch herself on the bed. Allura leaned up and kissed Shay holding ont her shoulders to get leverage so she could go deeper. Eventually Shay caught up and they were moving against each other in harmony Allura letting off little pulse of her life force that made Shays breath catch as she pressed flushed against her. It was a calm moment the only sounds where of their movement and the joy as they connected to one another. 

Shay was starting to get overwhelmed with Allura moving so perfectly against her and the tingle of energy running through her she wanted to stay like this but knew it was coming to an end. Biting her lip she gave a small sound of warning but allur just pulled her closer. They were chest to chest as their rhythm faltered Allura clenching down as Shay balled her hands in the sheets. Then everything was perfect truly perfect as they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs satisfied and relaxed. They fell asleep like that cozy in each other's arms as they drifted into sleep.


End file.
